Bound By Prophecy
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: Rachel has always been jealous of Annabeth, secretly wishing it was she whom was with Percy. But when she recieves a prophecy saying the Jaclspms'child will be the downfall of Olympus, is this the break she's been waiting for? Co-author: TiffanyPeriseau
1. The Prophecy

_**OHMYGODS LOOK AT FANFICTION ITS SUCH A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES OHMIGODS I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH AND AH THIS SENTENCE DOESNT HAVE PUNCTUATION OR GRAMMAR BUT THATS OKAY GIANT AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!**_

**HI! Oh, my gods, I'm back and I'm sooooo happy! I haven't been on for months but when I finally got myself together and checked the reviews, I cried. Everybody had been so supportive and understanding and that's something I could NEVER repay. It's amazing to know that I not only have support from my family, but from FanFiction, too. **

**Life Update: We've gotten over the baby and my grandmother's passing. I now have a new baby sister named Rylie, and she's amazing. My mom said this would be the last of the kids, hopefully. :D Bethie, Brina, Dru and Elise are fine and Bethie says hi. **

**I know you're all probably anxious to recieve the new chapters for my other stories, and I'll post them soon, I promise; you guys deserve it! :D When I got back, I also got an offer to co-author a story with a spectacular authoress on here: _TiffanyPeriseau. _This is the first chapter, which was written by Tiffany. She also published the story on her account, so go review her version, too. **

**I'd be honored to co-author with anyone who wants to. You guys are amazing and I couldn't love you more. Thank you so, so, SO much. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

_Rachel POV_

_I_'d finished my number one project today: reorganizing the attic to fit me. I was the Oracle, after all, and I deserved a place of my own. I had centered by bed on the only window, where the old, mummified Oracle would sit. But she disappeared once I had been named Oracle. Perhaps she found a hole to lie in so she could go to Elysium. Anyway, I had painted the attic green, because it was my favourite color. My artwork hung on the walls. All the other things I had found up here were sitting on the shelves on the far walls. A dragon claw interested me. Whenever I held it, a boy with blonde hair and a scar under his left eye entered my mind.

So, I figured I should visit Percy. I hadn't spoken to him since I had become the Oracle, and I as much as I hated to admit it, I had developed a crush on him. It would never work; he was dating Annabeth and I was the Oracle. I had to be a maiden for my whole life. I couldn't give it up; I was born with it. It started with my being able to see through the Mist, and Percy just noticing it. Then I had helped the demigods win the titan war. I was named Oracle.

I knocked on the Poseidon Cabin door, my fingers trembling. I heard giggling inside, and a little shriek—Annabeth. Then Percy came to the door, laughing his head off. His sea-green eyes sparkled, and his lips were bright red from kissing. My heart sank. "Rachel!" he exclaimed, grabbing Annabeth before she could go. Her blonde hair was a mess of a ponytail. Her gray eyes revealed her love for the son of Poseidon.

"Hey, Percy." I said, trying to shake any nervousness I felt off. I thought of how I was nothing compared to Annabeth. My red hair was short and curly. I had paint all over my pants. My green eyes had no makeup. And worse of all, I was lanky, not like Annabeth with her hourglass figure. "Can we have a moment?" I looked directly at Annabeth, whose stone gray eyes glared at me. She suspected it of me. Her mother was the goddess of wisdom after all. And of war. She wouldn't let him go without a fight.

Percy and I sat on the beach. He sort of looked perfect there, like it was his home. I bet I looked awkward. The sun glinted off his dark hair. I wanted to sit closer, but I figured Annabeth wasn't that far behind. "Percy…" I began, but then all the sudden I started having a vision. The Oracle of Delphi was speaking to me….

_The Child of the half-bloods will seek revenge_

_The Lord of the Titans she will avenge_

_Sea and Wisdom combine_

_To break Olympus and Earth's heavenly vine_

And the prophecy ended. Percy stared at me in amazement. Annabeth stood behind me, anger in her breaths. We all knew who the prophecy was about. Annabeth was pregnant.


	2. The Waitress

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed Tiffany's chapter! It was spectacular! I'm so blessed, lucky, whatever you prefer, to have friends like you. :D Review, alert, continue to make my heart swell ;) I love you guys!**

**This chapter was written by your's truly.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Percy Jackson, _or the song: _Cough Syrup _by Young the Giant. It's a masterpiece, go check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>

_"Life's too short to even care at all, uh-whoa. Loosing my mind, loosing my mind, loosing control-oh-oh-ohhhh." _Percy pressed his head into his hands. How could he have been so careless? An untouched chocolate milkshake wobbled on the waxed bar surface. The old diner resembled one of that in the seventies, with a bubbling radio in the far corner, vibrant red round tables and matching stools, waiters in pinstriped suits skimming around on rollerskates.

_"These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me. Oh, oh, ohhhh. A wet world aches for a beat of the drum. Oh, oh, ohhhhhh. If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away. To some fortune that I-I should have found...by now."_ Percy wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve and stared up at the ceiling. He wished he could run away, and stay away; free of bothersome prophecies and expectant girlfriends.

_"Life's too short to even care at all, uh-whoa. I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue. Oh, oh, ohhhh. These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart. Oh, oh, ohhhhh. A dark world aches for a splash of the sun. Oh, oh, ohhhhh." _Without hesitation, as soon as Rachel had uttered the fateful words, he was out of there faster than a rocket. How could she be pregnant? They were eighteen. With babies come responsibilty, and the end of his childhood.

_"If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away. To some fortune that I-I should've found...by now. And so I run to the things they said could restore me, restore life the way it should be. Waiting for this...cough syrup to come down!" _Not only that, but the prophecy had professed the downfall of Olympus. This was going to be a wild rollercoaster, and it was all his fault. Tears slipped down hs cheeks and plopped onto his leather jacket, staining the material and branding him for his fault. What were the gods going to do when they found out?

_"One more spoon of cough syrup now, uh-whoa...One more spoon of cough syrup now, uh-whoa. Oh, ohhhh." _

"Can I help you, darlin'?" The waitress wore bright scarlet lip stick and her ebony hair was pinned back with an emerald pin. Her nametag read "Dytee." She smiled at him.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping to Zeus she wouldn't notice that he'd been crying. "Um, no, thanks. I'm fine."

"You sure?" she asked. "You don't look fine. You look like you've been run over by a truck."

"I just got some surprising news, I guess, and I don't know what to do," he confessed. "My girlfriends pregnant."

Dytee studied him for a moment longer, and then turned her attention to her immaculently manicured nails. "Classic sob story. Dashing young hero knocks up pretty little heroine, blah, blah, blah," she said.

Percy was stung. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you get it? There are more important things in life than having kids at a 'young' age. Women in Africa are wed at thirteen and bare children no older than sixteen. I suppose you're eighteen. Giving life, no, _presenting _it, is one of the greatest honors you can bestow. It's incredible," she said. Dytee's eyes grew cloudy with memories. "Everytime I give one of my suitors a child, it's amazing. Holding my newborn son or daughter for the first time, staring deeply into the eyes you _gave _them, touching the skin you _gave _them...Zeus, it's just...Wow."

Percy fiddled with a loose thread in his jeans. No, he couldn't be optimistic. This was horrific, a true nightmare! "What about...money, future?"

"Focus on the present," Dytee told him. "You can cross that bridge when you come to it."

"I don't want to take away our childhoods," Percy admitted. He felt foolish and naked, telling so much to this stranger.

"Annabeth is beautiful, and by taking her innocence away, you strengthened your relationship. You two aren't children anymore; it's your job to now give a childhood to kids of your own," Dytee said.

Percy swallowed hard, preparing a speech about..."Wait, how did you know her name?"

Dytee winked one thickly mascara-ed eye and beamed at him. "Whatever happens, Perseus, remember that Annabeth will be right there beside you. No matter of evil power can break the bond of love. Bend it, yes, but it will not break. Good luck, my dear. I'll be voting for you!"

Percy blinked. "Aphrodite?" he croaked. "What're you...How did you..."

She patted his hand gently and looked up apologetically. "It's not going to be easy."

With that, the waitress disappeared in a snap of power and a shower of glimmering glitter.


	3. The Visit

**Your reviews are simply amazing! I love each and every one of them and I couldn't have done this without you all! Tiffany (_AnneBoleyn1 _on Fanfiction) and I would love to hear name suggestions!**

**This is Tiffany's.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Percy Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

_Annabeth POV_

Oh. My. Gods.

I felt my belly, still flat as a pancake, as I went to my cabin. I could hardly accept the fact that a child grew inside me. A child that would destroy everything as we knew it. Percy had run away at the hearing of Rachel's prophecy. No one knew where he had gone. Not even Grover, his best friend, who we had found making out with Juniper in the woods.

My hands were shaking as I entered my cabin, hoping nobody else knew. But my cabin was empty. I lay on my bed, throwing my softball and catching it over and over. I hated my life. I'd let Percy trick me into a little game earlier today and look what had happened. Instantaneous, unwanted baby, who would kill everything.

As I threw the ball again, something stopped my rapid thinking. The ball was hanging in midair. And then appeared my mother, regal in gray battle armor. Her stone gray eyes portrayed anger, and her lips were thin with worry. I dared not speak.

"Daughter, rise." She said, her voice showing the utmost concern. "We have much to speak of." So we walked about Camp, everyone staring. Even Chiron stopped to bow to the Goddess of War and Wisdom.

"You are with child," My mother stopped and touched my belly. "It will be female. And as much as I hate you for you to be with that son of seaweed, I must endure." My mother looked as if she were to cry, because gold formed at her eyelids. "I will be the first to be cast out. I have no fear but for you, my dear child."

"Mother, maybe it will change. We might be able to raise her against it. Kronos will not be back." I tried desperately to reassure her, but I knew nothing could be done.

"I must go now, Annabeth. You must tell Chiron. Find Percy. And you must not trust Zeus." And in gray dust, my mother disappeared. I looked behind me, and there was Chiron. His look told me he knew.

"You are pregnant," he said, in a frown I had never seen before. "You and Percy shall pack your bags and leave at dawn." And in a flash he left, too. I was completely alone.


	4. The Gift

**This chapter is a little bit weird...But it came to me, and who am I do defy my writering writerish sense of writing? :) Thank you so much, _BobJacksonSSJ, _your reviews constantly make me smile! **

**Just a reminder: Tiffany posted the same story on her account: _AnneBoleyn1,_ and she's looking for reviews, too. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Percy Jackson. _Rawr.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>

The woman is considered gorgeous. She had auburn hair that hands in loose strands around her pointed ears, and her perfectly chisled jaw. Her eyes are fanned graciously with thick lashes, deep blue specked with a glittering gold. Her cheekbones are flushed and sculpted, jutted out at the perfect distance.

A long ivory gown flutters around her ankles when she walks. She holds a glass sphere, in which unidentifiable images are revolving around, her head held high as she struts towards the Olympian towers.

Only the superior clicking of her sandals fill the empty, polished marble hallway and she grins smuggly. It is all fitting together so perfectly. Twelve unoccupied thrones are positioned beside a grand alter and she makes her way towards it, bowing mockingly towards the thrones. Her voice is slick with anger and sarcasm as she speaks, yet it is still as fine as silk, "Your majesties." She snickers. "Such a shame you couldn't...uh, make it."

Her rosy lips turn up in a smirk as she places the orb on the alter and rubs away a nonexistant smudge. The images are clearing up now, and she can distinctly see a young blonde girl sitting on a boat dock. Her fingers dangle admist the murky waves and her eyes are puffy from crying.

"Now, now, darling, do not waste your tears on something lowly like your poor mother," soothes the woman, although Annabeth cannot hear her. "Soon it will all make sense, and the mighty Kronos will rule."

The woman clears her throat and closes her eyes, waving her hands elegantly over the glass ball. "_With hands swift and strong, with a darkened mind and foul intentions, I call upon the supreme power of Kronos!" _Her blue eyes are no longer blue, and instead crackle with electricity.

_"I take a flower of beauty from Aphrodite; a token of wisdom from Athena. Nimblility from Hermes, and a crafting hand from Hephaestus; Demeter's green thumb, I take, and Ares blazing fury. Zeus' command, and his almight brothers' just. Hera's superiority, Apollo's swift arrow. She will be quick and silent like Artemis, and a friend to enjoyment such as Dionysus! I bestow the twelves' powers upon the unborn child; she will be an apprentice of Kronos, and a princess of evil." _

Thunder split the sky and the woman chuckled. "Oh, fear not, Zeus. Her time is not near, yet. She will rule, soon, do not doubt. The girl will be the downfall of the world, and the uprising of Kronos." Laughter as cold as ice erupted from her chest and did not die for a long time.

* * *

><p>Annabeth wiped tears on the back of her hand and sniffled. She looked up at the clear sky, searching for some kind of sign she knew wasn't there. Waves crashed against the shore, seagulls chirped merrily. When she had become pregnant, she had almost expected the entire world to just...stop. Unfortunately, life's cruel ways continued on normally and Annabeth had no choice but to tolerate it.<p>

Her breath suddenly hitched as she felt the impending sense of something _moving _inside of her. Annabeth pressed a hand to her stomach, feeling a hardened, squirming _it _beneath her flesh.

"The b-baby," she choked out. "H-How...?"

The infant inside her recieved and absorbed the powers granted to her, and she was moving as many fetus's would not for months. This child was no ordinary child.


	5. The Proposal

**Hey guys! I feel like a mother that's neglecting her child! Tiff and I have both been extremely busy with exams over the past couple weeks, and we haven't had the chance to post until now. Tiff worked extremely hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy :D Her account is also temporarily down, so she won't be uploading for a while.**

**I'll be gone over spring break. Whilst saddening that there is in fact no internet connection, I'll have plenty of time to write! _Percy Jackson and the Chat Website, Quarter God, _and _Time Line _might be returning! :D**

**I've recieved so many supportive and eternally kind PMs from fans and friends. I am honored to be so loved here on FanFiction. If you want me to check out one of your stories, or Beta, I'd be proud to :) **

**Thanks to all that still read and giant cookies to those whom visited Tiffany's _(AnneBoelyn1) _account as well. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>**  
><em>Annabeth's Point of View<em>

I stared at the trees that surrounded the dirt road that exited Camp. Percy had his hands on the steering wheel, his knuckles white with nervousness. I could barely breathe in this situation, although my every breath went to another life, soon to enter the cruel world. I couldn't talk to him. It was the one thing in the universe I couldn't do. I'd defeat Medusa again instead of talk.

But he spoke first.

"Annabeth," he began, taking a deep breath. I was afraid he was about to dump me, drop me off somewhere, and disappear into the sunset. His green eyes were full of worry, his every breath shallow. I noticed his face was pale with disbelief; my boyfriend was a nervous wreck. "You know I love you, right?" At this point, he had pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the car. He reached for my hand, trembling and I took it. I nodded. Percy had told me he loved me a million times. His kisses and hugs proved it. I could see his eyes tearing up as he looked at my flat stomach. It would soon be round with Kronos' victory child.

He pulled something out of his pocket: small, black, and square. "Well, then…" he said, stumbling over his words. "Will you become Mrs. Percy Jackson?" he smiled out of duty, I could tell, because his voice croaked with tears imminent. I stared at him. I did love Percy. I wanted forever.

"Yes, Percy Jackson, I will be your wife." And with that answer we kissed for the first time since finding out I was pregnant. It was perfect, there on the side of the road, with a diamond ring on my finger. I couldn't have asked for anything better, except not being pregnant, of course. I was almost twenty; we could make it even if it meant raising our child in the Underworld.

And then, destroying our perfect moment, jumped from the backseat Rachel, eyes big with surprise. "Step on it! We're in danger!" And with that last command, we drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiff, you pihrana, you is EVIL! <strong>


	6. The Storm

**Thank you for reviewing and thanks to those who sent me their stories to be read! I enjoyed them very much :D Looks like it's your turn again, Tiff, sorry for the cliffhanger ;) **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>

Annabeth turned around in the passenger seat, extremely conscious of the metal band hugging her slender finger. "What do you mean?" she demanded. A blossom of fury bloomed in her chest. Rachel, although the oracle, had no right to be spying on them.

Percy turned the wheel sharply, and the green Sudan spun before righting itself and continuing down the road. The distant blinking buildings signaled they were nearing Manhattan. Rachel blew a strand of fiery red hair out of her eyes and gripped the shoulder of Annabeth's armrest.

"I had a vision," she explained, seemingly tauntinly slow. "The gods found out - the _other _gods," she added when Annabeth opened her mouth. "And they're not happy about it."

"What are they going to do?" Percy wanted to know. His now lowly lidded eyes peered at the road ahead.

All Annabeth could hear was the violent rush of blood in her ears. She rested a hand on her belly and stared down at the bubble of flesh. Usually, she would be mutually entertained in such a situation. This was mere child's play; a wild goose chase to tease the gods. She wasn't concerned for her health; she was Athena's prize. But the baby she nutured meant nothing to the gods and they would happily destory her without a moment's hesitation.

Annabeth would give the baby back if she could. Somehow, someway, there was a strange sensation that compelled attatchment to the baby. She didn't want it to get hurt any more than she wanted Percy harmed. It was her duty to protect it.

"-it," Rachel was saying. "There's not a great chance that they'll hurt Annabeth, but the baby for sure."

"Crap," muttered Percy.

"What?" Rachel looked between the couple with an amused expression. "I thought you didn't like this 'Child O' Kronos'. Won't it be a burden lifted off your shoulders?"

Annabeth glanced at her _fiance. _The word tasted to forgien in her mind, yet sweet like ambrosia. "I..." her voice trailed off and Percy released a curt nod of understanding. "You wouldn't understand, Rach," she concluded.

Rachel's green eyes flashed with something that could only be described as anger. She laid back against the seat and picked at a stray thread in her paint-splashed jeans.

"Where can we go to escape them?" Percy turned onto a crowed street. His tone trembled as he spoke and Annabeth detected the slight sheet of glistening tears in his eyes.

"I-"

Lightning shattered the blue sky and dark clouds swarmed in hastily. Thunder shook the ground and pedestrians screamed. "PERCY JACKSON!" boomed out a blood-curdling voice. "PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!"


	7. The Road Trip

**Wooooo! Back from my vacation aboard the highway to hell! In other words, a road trip with my screaming cousins and wailing sisters. Hm. Sound fun? Thank you again for reviewing! Each and everyone is amazing :D**

**Tiff's chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: <strong>

**Percy's POV**

There was no longer anywhere safe to hide. We couldn't go to my apartment, or Annabeth's, or even back to camp. We had no options. So we decided to go to Canada. Not out of random choice had we chosen it, but because of its difference from anywhere else in this country: the gods where powerless there. We didn't stop for fear of encountering one of the gods. We almost didn't pick up Grover.

"What's going on?" He asked as he squeezed into the backseat with Rachel. "And Annabeth, I must say, you've seen smaller sizes…" And with that comment, Annabeth smacked him. She was only slightly pregnant, but somehow Grover knew. In fact, almost everyone I knew knew about this little end to the world.

Rachel was snoring as she muttered something about secret love. Grover was muttering something about wanting to pick up some aluminum cans. Annabeth looked like she was going to throw up. And me, I was driving, although I felt like I was going to pass out. What a day!

Finally, after driving six hours, our stomach's growling, we reached a small town called Hestivale. Something seemed familiar about it, but I had never been to Canada. We pulled into the motel and got two rooms. One for me and Annabeth, and another for Grover and Rachel. Annabeth was asleep in my arms when we at last settled down.

I woke up to the smell of fire. I looked over at the mini fireplace and saw someone standing beside it. Annabeth? No, this woman was tall and very lean, and besides, my Annabeth was asleep beside me.

It was no other than Hestia.

"Percy Jackson, we have things to discuss." She said, her eyes glowing like always.

I obediently sat down on the floor. This was going to be a long nine months.


End file.
